1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of smokeless combustion of low calorific value gases, which may be hydrocarbon gases which are diluted by non-combustible gases, such as nitrogen, argon, or carbon dioxide. Also, when the temperature is high enough, water vapor may likewise dilute the gases to form low calorific value gases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art there are numerous examples of apparatus for the combustion of calorific rich gases to burn completely without smoke. The problem is considerably simpler with the high calorific value gases, since a turbulent stream of gas and air can mix thoroughly without blowing out the flame.
On the other hand, with calorifically lean gases, the smokeless combustion is difficult, because it is difficult to maintain flame retention for continuous burning of the gas. Thus, while a thorough mixing of the gas and air is required, the velocity of the burning gases must be low enough so that a continuous flame can be maintained, to continuously reignite the gas newly entering the combustion area.